


Attention Span

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa hates it but knows she wants all of Johnny's focus.





	Attention Span

“It wasn’t a come on.”  
  
He had offered his bed, mentioning something about her exhausted demeanor, and she lashed out, finding it too easy to take her frustrations out on him. His armor was strong; she got not even a dent in his shiny upkeep, as he maintained a flirtatious grin accompanied by sexy bedroom eyes.  
  
She didn’t want to be there, longing for a long slumber in her own bed, but had to first respond to his endless calls, “Johnny, I’m not in the mood for sleazy back and forth with you.”  
  
“It just looked like you could use a rest, Dr. Niles. That’s all.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Maybe you're right. Let’s start with you telling your little friend Maxie to back off.”  
  
“What she do now?” Johnny chuckled, pouring himself a drink, “Threaten you with her mascara?”  
  
“You’re not funny.” Lisa tried to gather herself, reaching for her coat on the couch arm, “And if we’re all done here, you calling me here on nonsense Port Charles gossip, I gotta go.”  
  
Johnny’s hand had stopped her, firmly grabbing her wrist and forcing her back to her seat.   
  
Bouncing her eyes from his hold to his stare, she breathed heavily with a tightened jaw.  
  
Johnny sat beside her, finishing his drink quickly, “I got little sympathy for a woman who eggs on trouble.” Leaning inward, he kept his low tone, “So, you may as well take advantage of my interest while you still have it.”  
  
Lisa didn’t want to go over the never ending saga with Robin and her goblin protectors. There was no need to dwell on the horrible reality of children on bus which had crashed, leaving parents to fear and doctors to frantically attempt saving lives beyond their means.  
  
Johnny released her wrist, staying close, “What happened with Maxie?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” Lisa watched as his eyes drifted elsewhere, his body sinking into the couch, and her nerve had been refueled, “Olivia seems to be recovering.”  
  
He shielded his face with his hand, shutting his eyes, “That’s none of my business.”  
  
Allowing her hand to touch the skin of his throat, she traveled her fingertips up to his chin and forced his head to roll her way. When he removed his hand from his face, meeting her eyes once more, she used a heated breath to ask, “Are you sure?”  
  
“Positive.” Johnny answered easily, stunned by the sudden contact with her.  
  
Unable to think beyond the next few hours, Lisa’s mouth crashed against his. He responded quickly, exploring her mouth with his tongue, and Lisa did as he told her to, taking advantage of his interest while it belonged solely to her.


End file.
